A Rough Morning
by thesheepishchild
Summary: Derek predicted that this was going to be a rough night, and he was right. But he wasn't expecting to see Stiles the morning after. He really needs to learn to expect the unexpected.


"Well that was a fun first moon in my opinion." Isaac waited for a response from the other two werewolves but they both just glared at him. Erica was tapping her nails against a pole impatiently while Boyd sat silently. Their actions were limited due to all the restraints that were once again on their limbs. Since the first restraints and chains were easily broken, Derek had upgraded to thicker chains and more locks.

"Yeah cause attacking your own pack is exactly how I wanted to spend my first moon. Do you think Derek is going to be pissed off at us?" She glanced at Boyd at the last comment. He shamefully placed his head down, and thought about last night.

He had tried to use anger as an anchor, just like Derek had suggested. He thought about all those times he was alone, how many times he was rejected, and how no one seemed to notice or care. Instead of the anger anchoring him, it infuriated him and caused him to go to a blinded rage.

It had all been a bruise to their egos that the three of them couldn't take down Derek, even with the full moon out. Though their egos were bruised, they were also comforted that they had such a strong alpha. It was comforting to feel safe and to know that Derek was watching over them.

The sound of footsteps stopped Boyd from responding and the trio turned to see Derek walking towards them. Isaac struggled against his restrains causing them to rattle and fill the area with the noise. "I don't want to play this game anymore." He cried out in mockery of the 'Saw' movie they just watched the other day.

"Isaac shut up." Derek tried to keep his tone serious but he couldn't help but smile. He had kept his pack safe from themselves and the hunters. Stepping into the train he walked towards the trio and pulled out the keys.

"Ladies first!" Erica shouted.

"Well I don't see any ladies here." Isaac muttered. Erica shot him a death glare which only made him laugh since she still had the headset on. Boyd sighed and looked at Derek with pleading eyes. Derek laughed and made his way to him. The gesture was enough to tell Boyd that there were no hard feelings from last night. Trying to make conversation he said. "Overall a good full moon night in my book."

The trio stared questioning at him and glanced at the white torn bloody shirt that he was still wearing.

Ignoring the looks he brought his pack up to date with what happened last night while unlocking the many locks. "Sorry guys I'm a little late, just had to keep the hunters on a wild chase. A lot happened last night. Some events were real others, while others were not."

Freeing Boyd he started on Erica's headset next.

The moment Boyd was out, he stretched for a few moments before holding his hand out for the other pair of keys. Derek smiled at the helpful gesture and both of them got to work to release the others.

"So what do you mean exactly about events not being real?" Isaac questioned.

Derek paused for a moment to compose his answer. "At Lydia's party there was something in the punch. It gave people allusions of their worst fears."

"So was Lydia's perfect party ruined by guests screaming and crying." Erica joked. She chuckled but stopped when Derek began to glare at her. "This is serious. Thankfully Scott and Stiles dumped it into the pool, before anyone else could drink some."

"So wait who did drink some?" Boyd asked.

"Scott and Stiles."

None of the betas looked surprise. Isaac's curiosity getting the better of him asked. "Do you know what they saw?

Derek rolled his eyes at the question but answered nonetheless. "Scott told me that he saw Jackson kissing Allison. He almost shifted at the party. Thankfully he controlled himself." He stopped and seemed hesitant to speak the next part. "Stiles said that he saw his father throwing a cup at him while yelling at him."

"What." Isaac yelled, his voice laced with anger.

"It was just an allusion, Isaac." Derek growled. This is why he was hesitant in telling his pack. Isaac would immediately jump to conclusions.

Isaac now free of the restraints stood up and yelled. "No Derek I've met Stiles dad before. He loves him and would die for his son. I can understand if Stiles saw his dad yelling at him, but to throw a cup directly at him. Something isn't right."

"Isaac, you are making a strong accusation." Erica snarled.

"I'm just saying if something is going on with Stiles we should-"

The Alpha's growl stopped Isaac from continuing and he quickly sat down. "It was just an allusion and this conversation is over." Standing up he said with authority. "We are going for a run."

* * *

Two hours later, the three betas were trudging themselves back to the pack home. Isaac who was head of the others, stopped when a familiar smell hit him.

Stiles.

He didn't know why he felt panicked, but though he just went on a twenty mile run, he sprinted inside the underground platform. He didn't see him at first but he spotted the crouched figure behind one the stone pillars.

"Stiles!" He felt the rest of the pack right behind him and heard their gasps of shock. Stiles who quickly stood up stared at them with wide fearful eyes. His arms were crossed in front of his chest, trying to hide his torn plaid collar, but his face was bare for all to stare.

"Oh shit." Boyd voiced everyone's thoughts.

"Stiles." Derek couldn't keep the surprised expression off his face when he looked at him. His lip was busted, while his left eye was red and already a bruise was darkening. He was limping and he stared at the four werewolves with fearful eyes. "Hey I-I was just wondering-" He stopped to rub the back of his neck. "I was hoping if I could stay here. Just for a couple hours-" Stiles couldn't finish since the alpha walked forward and took his face into his hands.

"Boyd run and get some ice." He barked. The beta was sprinting before he could finish his sentence. Stiles squirmed in his hold trying to get away from Derek's glare. The Alpha grabbed him by the shoulder and held him still.

Staring at the beginning of a black eye and busted lip, Derek felt his body tightened and his wolf growled and snarled. When Boyd came back with ice, he placed it on Stiles' eyes. The three betas watched and Erica whimpered when Stiles recoiled when the ice touched his face.

"What the hell happened to you?" Isaac finally asked the question that everyone was wondering.

"Nothing." Stiles replied quietly. They saw that his busted lip was giving him pain when speaking.

"You're lying." Derek snarled. Isaac stared hard at him and he and the others could feel the hurt emitting from him.

"I just needed to get out of the house." He finally admitted. His heartbeat remained the same so they all knew he was telling the truth. A small part of the truth.

"You're bleeding." Erica said softly as she saw the scab on his lib break.

"Did your dad do that?" Isaac asked. Stiles looked at him with wide eyes that told all of them the answer. He stared at Isaac a moment longer then slowly towards the rest of the werewolves. "He didn't mean it."

"That's a fucking lie. You don't even believe that lie!" Isaac yelled at him. Anger consumed him and Boyd quickly placed a heavy hand on his shoulder. "Isaac." Derek warned.

"I just needed to get out of the house." Stiles repeated himself maybe hoping this time, they would believe him. But he saw it only angered the werewolves more.

"What happened?" Derek snarled.

"Please don't make me say it. It was just a bad night." Stiles pleaded. His voice cracked and his Adam apple bobbed as his breathing became erratic. "I just need a place to stay till he stops drinking. I'll be gone in two hours. I just don't want people to see and ask quest-"

Derek interrupted him by grabbing him by the arm and in a rare moment of Derek Hale, he hugged Stiles. The same Stiles, who he constantly threatened to rip his throat out,

"You are allowed to stay here as long as you need. If you ever feel like you are in danger, don't hesitate to come here."

Stiles buried his face into Derek's and the werewolf could feel his chin shake against his chest. Before he could break down, Erica joined in by hugging Stiles from the side. Isaac was on the other side a moment later, and embraced him tightly, knowing all too well the emotions and thoughts that were ripping Stiles apart. Boyd was the last to come, and he gripped Stiles shoulder, silently showing his support.

With Alpha authority laced in his voice, Derek affirmed. "You are pack and right now you need to stay with pack."

He felt Stiles nod and the werewolf hug dissipated as Erica and Isaac ran to go get the blankets and pillows they had stored. Boyd went to the subway and cleared the chains and locks off the floor. Isaac and Erica quickly placed the thick blankets on the floor until it couldn't be felt when lying down. They scattered the pillows and quickly claimed their chosen spots.

Stile watching them the entire time had a small smile on his face. Derek nudged him and mildly ordered. "Come on and get some sleep. You look like shit."

The trio though exhausted from last night, waited till the last two members lay down. Stiles' head barely touched the pillow before he started to drift. Before he finally fell asleep, he couldn't help but smile.

It had been too long since he felt safe.

* * *

So I'm really nervous for tonight's episode especially with that clip where the sheriff throws a glass at Stiles. So I needed to write angst and fluff to calm my nerves while I waited. Hope you enjoy and please review.


End file.
